


Yellow light

by thorduna



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is not happy that an accident robbed him of time with his brother. But Thor comes back eventually.</p><p>Prompt for "first kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/gifts).



> Characters are in mid-teens by human standards I would say.

  
**Just grab a hold of my hand,**   
**I will lead you through this wonderland.**   
**Water up to my knees,**   
**But sharks are swimming in the sea.**   
**Just follow my yellow light**   
**And ignore all those big warning signs.**   


 

“Loki?”

 

Loki stayed still, burrowed deep in his covers and contemplated feigning sleep. He was bed-ridden and has been so for several days now. In fact, it was exactly four days, and three since Thor had left for a hunt. A hunt they were supposed to lead together, accompanied only by squires and friends, with no supervision. A hunt Loki missed because he tried to turn himself into a panther and while he managed that, turning back proved to be bigger challenge and he not only painfully displaced some of his bones and organs, but also exhausted his magic to the point of almost irreversibly damaging it.

 

Not to mention the scare he gave his parents.

 

Asgardian medicine was highly evolved, but what he did to himself was not easily fixed. And so there he was, in bed, still sore and tired as his brother snuck in, undoubtedly excited and bursting with tales of great adventure, eager to share them all. Loki wasn't sure he wanted to hear any of it. He was supposed to be right there, by his brother's side, not staying behind to be humoured with stories. It filled him with bitterness.

 

Still he couldn't refuse Thor.

 

“Brother? Are you back?” he said stupidly into the near-darkness. His candles were all blown out and Thor carried no torch.

 

“Yes, we've just arrived.” Thor paused and Loki was puzzled by his tone. He sounded well, but not very animated. “I wanted to see you right away, but I'm really dirty. I'm sorry.”

 

Loki could see the outline of Thor's body and he appeared to be retreating.

 

“Thor, wait! What are you doing? Come here.”

 

Thor complied and walked to Loki's bed, crouching by the edge. Loki sat up and tried to light a candle. It wasn't so straightforward without magic, which he had to let heal in peace, but finally there was a flame and he looked at his brother. It was true that Thor smelled faintly of horse and there was mud on his clothes and even in his hair, but Loki had seen him worse.

 

“I thought you would be mad if I came to you in this state, but I was afraid you would be madder if I delayed,” explained Thor sheepishly and Loki smiled. This quiet, private concern pleased him in a way that Thor's occasional over-protectiveness never could.

 

“I can handle some mud, Thor,” he said airily. “Tell me. How was it?”

 

“It was a successful hunt, but it was not what I planned for. It lacked... you.”

 

Loki wondered if Thor had been warming himself with wine on the way back. His eyes were gleaming in the candlelight.

 

“How are you? Are you healing well?” Thor accompanied his inquiry with fingers brushing Loki's chin, tilting his face to the light to see better. “You're pale.”

 

“I will be alright,” Loki said, brushing it off, having had enough people question his health in the days before.

 

“You could have died. You must be more careful,” said Thor, still quietly but with certain fierceness that didn't sit well with Loki.

 

“You are one to give me lectures! You throw yourself into danger as a daily sport. Just because-”

 

A finger on his lips put an end to his burgeoning rant.

 

“I know you must pursue your accomplishments. I just don't like seeing my brother hurt.”

 

Loki huffed, placated. His breath was caught on Thor's finger that still hadn't moved.

 

Something within him stilled and he met Thor's eyes. No, his brother hadn't been drinking. His eyes were glossy with emotion, wide and a little scared, but mostly _wanting_.

 

Slowly, Thor withdrew his hand and rested it on top of the covers, brushing Loki's knee.

 

“I brought you something. I found it and immediately thought of you,” Thor told him in a whisper. “Would you like to see it?”

 

“No,” Loki replied, the word forming without thought. He had to clarify. “Not now.”

 

Thor understood the answer for what it was and leaned forward, kissing Loki. There was a slight tremble in him and Loki could feel it on his lips. He pressed back gently and tried not to forget breathing even as his lungs seized in a fit of almost unbearable excitement. Thor palmed his cheek and brought them closer, shifting where he knelt until he was pressed over Loki, his tongue wetly sweeping over Loki's own. Loki met him halfway, going for his own taste of his brother's lips. They locked each other in tightly, shy mouths gradually opening more and more and becoming demanding.

 

He didn't know what possessed them, only that it was entirely mutual and in that moment, he couldn't and didn't want to resist. After parting, they breathed together for a long while, time and time again nipping at each other's lips, alternating between gentle pecks and deeper kisses. Loki forgot it all, the missed hunt, his accident, even the stench of road that Thor had carried in. Except he didn't because it was what brought them there, into the surreal moment.

 

Finally, Thor sighed, running his hand through Loki's hair.

 

“I must go. I have to go see Father.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I will come back in the morning. Spend the day with you.”

 

“I still have to stay in bed, Thor.”

 

“I know. I bet you are bored out of your mind by now. I shall entertain you.”

 

Loki snickered, feeling light-headed, but content. “So you shall.”

 

“Sleep well, brother.”

 

Thor left as quietly as he had come in and Loki lay back, wondering if he would think this a dream when he woke up in the morning. Probably not. It felt too real. Real and good.

 

Soon he would be healed. He would be free to ride out with his brother again, the vast expanses of forests and mountains there for their exploring.

 

And explore they would.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
